High Hopes
by Ena00
Summary: La promesa de eterno amor desaparecio, su relación se rompio, su unica razon de ser desaparecio y el odio comenzo a consumirlo ¿Podrian volver a ser la pareja feliz de antes? [Inazuma eleven/Go]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven y sus personajes son propiedad de Level-5

Advertencia: Fanfic de genero Yaoi/BL, con AU, drama, personajes ooc, omegaverse, dolor, desamor, traicion, lenguaje vulgar u ofensivo, romance, infidelidad, posible muerte de personajes y violencia.

ATENCIÓN: Si NO sabes lo que es el Omegaverse te invito a leer la presente guia que se encuentra en google.

Nota previa: Ha pasado un tiempo desde que escribi algo desde cero de este fandom, asi que esto puede estar un poco raro (?)

 ** _xxxxx_**

 ** _Capitulo 00: El final de un sueño._**

Lo primero que sintió al despertar, en el hospital, fue dolor, un terrible dolor recorriendo todo su cuerpo. Aquello empeoró cuando intentó incorporarse sobre la cama.

Observo a su alrededor en busca de alguien que le explicara la razón de su estadía en aquel frío lugar, pero con lo único que se encontró fue con cuatro paredes blancas, un monitor, una pequeña ventana, un televisor en frente de su cama y una pequeña mesita a su lado con un florero en medio y su inseparable banda naranja.

Intento pronunciar alguna palabra, llamar a alguien, pero su garganta se encontraba completamente seca y ningún sonido logró abandonar su cavidad bucal. Se sintió desesperado

Con cuidad, intento nuevamente incorporarse sintiendo esta vez un terrible dolor en su abdomen, rápidamente dirigió una de sus manos a la zona y sintio como su corazon se detenía por un momento; con temor levantó la fina bata de color azul que cubría su delgado cuerpo y ahogó un grito al ver vendas en su abdomen.

"No"

No podía ser cierto.

No debía serlo.

No quería que lo fuera.

"Por favor, por favor, no"

Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar ignorando por completo todo a su alrededor. Dirigió ambas manos a su abdomen y lo acarició con cariño antes de que las lágrimas comenzaran a caer y un desgarrador grito de dolor abandonara sus finos y secos labios.

No debía, no podía, no quería... **NO**

Todo el tiempo que había pasado preparándose para ello, todo ese esfuerzo invertido en prácticas y estudios, todo...

Había sido en vano.

Su bebé ya no estaba con él.

Lo podía sentir, su lado omega se lo decía a gritos, ya no había una vida creciendo en su interior.

Estaba vacío, roto, solo... Muerto.

—Lo siento, lo siento tanto...—sollozo con la voz quebrada—perdoname, no pude protegerte...

La entrada a su habitacion fue abierta abruptamente por las enfermeras que entraron seguidas de un doctor, el cual le pareció extrañamente familiar. Quizas en otra ocación, tiempo o momento se habria detenido a pensar el porque, pero en esos instantes no podia y no queria hacerlo.

Las enfermeras intentaron acercarse a el y calmarlo pero este simplemente se negó a ser tocado por aquellas mujeres que holian a fármacos y perfume femenino; Dirigió su mirada, llena de lágrimas, al doctor y hablo.

—¡Mi bebé! ¿Dónde está? ¡¿Donde?!—exclamó con desesperación. Era estupido preguntar aquello, lo sabia, pero no debía (o mas bien queria) perder la esperanza. O eso se dijo a si mismo mientras observaba a aquel hombre de cabellera rubia y bata blanca.

El doctor solo lo pudo observar con dolor, aquello fue suficiente para terminar de quebrarlo.

—No... ¡Él no puede...! ¡No él!—exclamó con dolor sintiendo como todo su mundo se derrumbaba a su alrededor. Sintió como el aire comenzó a faltarle y su cuerpo volvía a temblar frenéticamente.

Un ataque de pánico.

O eso era lo que había escuchado exclamar a aquel doctor antes de sentir a las enfermeras sujetar con fuerza sus brazos para mantenerlo quieto y asi poder inyectarle un calmante.

Lo último que vio, antes de caer dormido por aquel fármaco, fue a el causante de toda su desgracia entrar por aquella puerta de color gris; Su cabello largo y de color azul se balanceo como el viento y sus ojos rojos, como la sangre, lo observaron con preocupación.

Oh, si tan solo aquella preocupación fuera verdadera, pero el sabia que no lo era, la preocupación de aquel hombre no era nada más que una farsa, una jodida mentira para mantenerlo a su lado como a un idiota. Y de no ser así ¿Porque se encontraba el alli? Solo, triste y con un cachorro muerto, si aquel alfa en verdad se preocupara por él no habría permitido que el terminara en tal deplorable estado.

La marca en su nuca comenzó a arder y sintió como aquel lazo, que años atrás los había unido para siempre por amor, comenzaba a desaparecer dandole paso a un sentimiento mucho mas fuerte. Un sentimiento del cual intento escapar tanto tiempo.

"Lo odio"

Era su culpa, todo era su culpa, el haber sido herido tanto, el haber llorado tantas noches, el haber perdido a su cachorro... Todo era su culpa.

"Te odio, Kazemaru Ichirouta"

El sedante logró completar su trabajo y finalmente se dejó caer con calma en la dura cama de hospital.

Ya nada importaba, el sueño que más había anhelado acababa de destruirse en frente suyo y el causante de todo era aquel jodido alfa de ojos color sangre.

Alguien a quien odiaria profundamente a partir de ese momento.

Esto solo sería el inicio de una horrible pesadilla.

 ** _xxxxx_**

Hey, tiempo sin publicar algo de este fandom. La verdad extrañaba escribir algo de este lindo par.

Espero les haya gustado!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**

Inazuma Eleven y sus personajes son propiedad de Level-5

 **Advertencia:** Fanfic de genero Yaoi/BL, con AU, drama, personajes ooc, omegaverse, dolor, desamor, traicion, lenguaje vulgar u ofensivo, romance, infidelidad, posible muerte de personajes y violencia.

 ** _xxxxx_**

 ** _Capitulo 01: Arrepentimiento_**

¿Cuanto tiempo habia pasado desde la última vez que se sintio tan miserable?

Oh, su patética vida finalmente habia llegado a ese punto que intento evitar desde que era pequeño: Finalmente se habia convertido en alguien igual (o incluso peor) a su padre, un completo hijo de puta que se la pasaba cometiendo pecado tras pecado, traicionando a la unica persona que mas amaba y arojando su felicidad a la basura.

¿Por que los seres humanos solian arrepentirse tanto luego de realizar los hechos? Odiaba eso, llorar frente a los problemas que uno mismo ocasionaba por no tomar las desiciones correctas o por el simplemente hecho de no elegir las palabras adecuadas.

Lo hecho, hecho estaba, y no habia nada que pudiera cambiar.

Aquella era la horrible realidad que se veia obligado a enfrentar.

Lo último que realmente habría deseado era hacerle daño, esa era la verdad que se repetía una y otra vez en su mente tratando de convencerse a si mismo de que aquel jodido asunto no había sido su culpa. Pero era imposible, no importaba cuantas veces se repitiera aquello, la realidad era que, por su culpa, su pareja se encontraba pasando por el peor momento de su vida.

Había sido un completo idiota al descuidarlo de tal manera.

¿Porque lo había hecho?

Su pequeño y frágil cuerpo se encontraba más delgado de lo normal, su piel que siempre fue de un hermoso moreno se encontraba completamente palida, bajo sus ojos había grandes ojeras consecuencia a las pocas horas de sueño y su cabello se encontraba más largo de lo que recordaba.

Lo observo con dolor una última vez antes de abandonar la habitación privada de aquel horrible hospital.

Se sentía la peor persona del mundo y estaba seguro de que no estaba muy lejos de serlo. Su mente se llenó de preguntas autodestructivas.

 _¿Acaso todas esas noches de sexo con otros omegas habían valido la pena?_

 ** _No_**

 _¿Acaso alguno lo llego a satisfacer tanto como Endo?_

 ** _Para nada._**

 _¿Había valido la pena?_

 ** _En lo absoluto._**

Y si esa era la verdad ¿Porque nunca paro?

Simplemente continuó con la misma y tortuosa rutina de siempre, ignorando las llamadas y mensajes que su esposo le enviaba, mintiendo sobre el trabajo, bebiendo en bares, acostándose con la primer persona que se le ofreciera, volviendo a casa en la madrugada para encontrarse con un pequeño Endo en el sofá, durmiendo, con sus hermosos ojos hinchados debido al llanto para luego abandonando aquella enorme casa a los pocos minutos de haber llegado. _Siendo un hijo de puta_.

Lo estaba lastimado, estaba hiriendolo de manera profunda, lo sabía, y pese a ello, nunca pensó ni se propuso parar.

Oh, había sido un grandísimo hijo de puta, lo admitía ¿Porque lo había hecho sufrir así? ¿Acaso no lo amaba? ¿Acaso no habia prometido amarlo y protegerlo siempre aquel dia en el altar? ¿Acaso no estaban juntos porque se amaban?

Ni él mismo lo sabía, pero... ¿Tenía él derecho siquiera de decirlo? No, era un idiota.

Camino con pesar por los grises pasillos de la sección de urgencias en dirección a la sala de espera y en cuanto estuvo allí se desplomó en una de las bancas.

Se sentía terriblemente mal y su mente no paraba de torturarlo obligándolo a recordar sus primeros años de felicidad con Endo. Aquellos tiempos en los que no existía nadie más que ellos y su profundo amor.

Aquellos recuerdos causaron que las preguntas autodestructivas volvieran a él.

¿En qué momento había dejado de apreciar los besos de buenos días que Endo le dedicaba? ¿Los abrazos en la sala mientras veían una película? ¿Los pequeños besos fugaces que se daban en el dia? ¿O los deseos de hacerlo sentir bien, de marcarlo como suyo y de hacerse uno juntos?

No lo sabía y se odiaba profundamente a sí mismo por ello.

—Levanta la jodida cabeza—la seca y fría voz de Kiyama lo sacó de su sufrimiento.

Dirigió su mirada al hombre en frente suyo, cabello rojo como la mismísima sangre, ojos verdes y piel pálida. Vestía una camisa blanca, jeans grises, zapatos marrones y un par de lentes de marco negro sobre su pequeña nariz; sostenía en su mano derecha un pequeño envase plástico con café caliente, seguramente lo habría comprado en la cafetería que se encontraba a una cuadra del hospital.

Kazemaru bufo con molestia mientras se ponía de pie y enfrentaba a aquel hombre que lo miraba con desprecio, lo entendía, él también se habría visto de esa manera después de todo lo que había hecho.

En cuanto se enderezó chavo su mirada en Hiroto, desafiandolo, aquel hombre era más alto que él por poco y eso le irritaba.

—Maldita sea, solo déjame en paz—le dijo con frustración antes de sacar su teléfono móvil y deslizar su dedo por la pantalla táctil intentando ignorarlo.

—¿Podrías aunque sea fingir que te preocupas por él?—dijo el otro con molestia antes de darle un sorbo a su café—Eres su asqueroso marido, la única familia que le queda y es por eso que todos los diagnóstico sobre su estado solo van a parar a tus oídos. De lo contrario ya habríamos pedido que te sacarán de aquí y te metieran tras las rejas junto a tu queridiillo amante—declaró con profundo odio.

Kazemaru soltó una risa por lo bajo.

—¿Y bajo qué cargos me mandarias a prisión?—dijo con una sonrisa.

—Por fraude-declaró con seguridad. El rostro de Kazemaru palideció—¿Creías que no lo sabría?—sonrió con superioridad—Endo me contaba todo y eso también implicó a aquella vez que, limpiando tu despacho, encontró documentos confidenciales que demuestran la inocencia de aquel hombre que mandaste injustamente a la cárcel bajo los cargos de homicidio.

—Eso no es...—balbuceo nervioso.

—Endo llegó llorando ese día, no podía creer que su amado esposo fuera capaz de hacer aquello por dinero—dijo con amargura—Me pidió que quemara esos documentos, que no dejara rastros de ellos porque no soportaba la idea de verte tras las rejas—sonrió de lado—Pero yo no lo hice y los guarde, supuse que el dia en el que los necesitaría llegaría y mira nada mas, al fin llegó.

—Eres un maldito hijo de puta—bufo con frustración mientras soltaba sus feromonas de alfa para intimidarlo y lo sujetaba del cuello de la camisa—Voy a matarte.

—Me gustaria ver que lo intentaras—desafío mientras soltaba sus feromonas de alfa al igual que el otro.

Ambos estaban a punto de tirarse el uno sobre el otro, en una pelea a muerte, cuando la gruesa y fuerte voz Gouenji los detuvo.

—Si piensan empezar una pelea les pido que por favor lo hagan en otro lugar—dijo con seriedad el de cabeller rubia mientras se acercaba a ambos y los miraba con severidad—están molestando a mis pacientes y sus familiares.

—Me importan una mierda tus pacientes, voy a partirle la cara a este maldito hijo de puta por soltar basura sobre mi—dijo con odio Kazemaru mientras un gruñido abandonaba sus labios.

—Intentalo—ínsito el de cabellera roja con una sonrisa burlona.

Kazemaru se sintió en su limite y justo antes de tirarse sobre el hombre que sujetaba y matarlo de la manera más dolorosa posible, Gouenji volvió a hablar.

—Si ustedes dos se atreven a pelear en este lugar le pediré a los encargados de seguridad que los saquen de aquí a patadas y les prohiban el paso—advirtió con seriedad causando pánico en ambos alfas.

Gouenji podía ser un beta y no tener la fuerza descomunal que un alfa poseía, o la imponente imagen de uno pero en definitiva aquello no le impedía el seguir con su carrera e imponer disciplina cuando era necesario.

Y este era uno de esos momentos donde debía verse completamente fuerte para poner fin a aquel pleito de niños. Por ello les habló con voz fuerte y decidida, amenazando con prohibirles el paso en el hospital donde él ejercía.

Sabía que para ambos alfas lo más importante en todo el mundo era aquel omega que se encontraba bajo los efectos del fármaco impuesto luego de toda la cirugía por la que había pasado.

Kazemaru chasqueo la lengua antes de liberar a Kiyama y dedicarle una mirada llena de odio que el contrario no dudo en responder de la misma manera.

Gouenji suspiro aliviado de haber logrado controlar la situación.

—Ahora que están más tranquilos me gustaría hablar algunas cosas sobre el estado de Endo—dijo con seriedad mientras observaba como ambos alfas daban fin a su lucha de miradas y se volteaban dedicándole toda su atención.

Lo que se avecinaba no era nada bueno.

 ** _xxxxx_**

Hey, aqui el primer capítulo ¿Que les ha parecido?

Aqui vemos el arrepentimiento de Kazemaru por el haberse comportado tan mal con Endo.

Bueno, cosas que aclarar: Kazemaru trabaja como abogado mientras que Endo como profesor de historia e imparte clases de futbol (obvio) en las tardes.

Ambos estan casados y Endo esta obviamente marcado por Kazemaru.

 **Lo sucedido en este capítulo fue antes de que Endo despertara en el capitulo cero.**

Espero les este gustando esta historia.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven y sus personajes son propiedad de Level-5

Advertencia: Fanfic de genero Yaoi/BL (Boys Love/GAY), con AU, drama, personajes ooc, omegaverse, dolor, desamor, traicion, lenguaje vulgar u ofensivo, romance, infidelidad, posible muerte de personajes y violencia.

 ** _xxxxx_**

 ** _Capitulo 02: Dolor._**

Gouenji suspiro pesadamente mientras se daba ánimos mentalmente para hablar.

—Como sabrán, Endo fue víctima de una _herida_ profunda en el lado izquierdo de su vientre—declaró mientras revisaba nuevamente los documentos que tenía en mano—la herida fue difícil de tratar, el paciente perdió demasiada sangre de camino aquí y se vio sometido a una cirugía de emergencia.

—Pero esta bien, ¿Verdad?—preguntó con preocupación Hiroto.

—Si, la cirugía fue un éxito y Endo se encuentra fuera de riesgo por el momento—dijo aliviando un poco al otro—El problema es otro.

—¿Otro?—preguntó extrañado Kazemaru.

—Bueno, mediante la cirugía tuvimos complicaciones—desvío su mirada apenado. No sabía cómo debía de decir aquello.

—El bebé...—susurró Hiroto con temor causando que Kazemaru se alertara _¿De que bebé estaban hablando?_ —¿Acaso el...?—pregunto arrastrando sus palabras, pensar en aquella posibilidad lo destrozaba por dentro.

—Intentamos hacer todo lo posible por salvar a ambos—dijo con una mirada triste Gouenji—pero en mitad de la cirugía el bebé se debilitó y no pudo soportar todo el procedimiento—declaró finalmente.

Hiroto apretó sus puños con frustración mientras bajaba su mirada. Endo no se merecía eso, el era una persona maravillosa, amable y cariñosa. No merecía nada de las desgracias que estaban sucediendo.

—¿Endo esperaba un _bebé_...?—preguntó, Kazemaru, con horror. Su voz había sonado débil y quebrada.

Si ya de por si se sentía horrible por todo lo sucedido, ahora se encontraba mil veces peor.

Gouenji observó con sorpresa a Kazemaru ¿Como era posible que no lo supiera? Se suponía que él era su alfa, su pareja ¡Y estaban enlazados! Debería de haberlo notado con su cambio de aroma y las nuevas emociones que compartían por medio del lazo Alfa-Omega.

Rápidamente, Gouenji, dirigió su mirada a Hiroto en busca de respuestas, esté solo le dedico una mirada llena de irá y pena mezcladas antes de asentir y confirmar sus sospechas.

El lazo Alfa-Omega, entre Kazemaru y Endo, estaba desvaneciendose lentamente, era por eso que Kazemaru no había sentido ni notado los cambios de su pareja.

—¿Por que no dicen nada?—volvió a hablar Kazemaru histérico. No estaba seguro de cómo debería reaccionar ante el repentino silencio de Goenji.

—Kazemaru—habló finalmente Gouenji—Endo reservó una cita con uno de mis colegas y vino aquí unos _tres meses_ atrás, dijo sentirse mal así que le realizamos un chequeo completo. Fue allí que descubrimos que estaba en cinta—declaró sorprendiendo al de cabellera azul.

—¿Tres meses...?—susurro con sorpresa recordando aquella noche en la que llevó consigo a Endo a una fiesta en Osaka, a la que había sido invitado por uno de sus compañeros de trabajo, y ambos terminaron completamente borrachos en la habitación del hotel del lugar. Recordó despertar desnudo aquella mañana junto a Endo en la cama matrimonial.

—¿Ahora lo entiendes?—dijo con profundo odio Hiroto—Los regalos, su buen humor, las insistentes llamadas, las salidas y los jodidos mensajes—elevo su mirada y la clavó sobre Kazemaru—Él quería decírtelo en su aniversario, ya sabes, esa noche en la que dejaste plantado a tu esposo en un restaurante y llegaste completamente borracho a casa con el aroma de otros omegas en ti.

Kazemaru tuvo que morderse el interior de su mejilla para no gritar, las palabras de Hiroto eran dolorosas pero jodidamente ciertas.

¿¡Por qué diablos había sido tan imbécil!?

No solo tenía un matrimonio roto y a su pareja en una cama de hospital, sino que ahora también un hijo _muerto_.

Todo era su culpa, por ser un idiota, por ser egoísta, por no tomar las decisiones correctas.

—Kazemaru—lo llamo Gouenji con voz firme—aun hay algo que debo decirte—dirigió su mirada a Hiroto—tu también debés saber esto—dijo captando la atención del de cabellos rojos.

Gouenji intentó hablar, pero el repentino y estrepitoso grito de dolor que se oyó lo hizo detenerse y mirar sobre su hombro rogando por que no se tratase de lo que él creía. Observó cómo las enfermeras corrían en dirección a la habitación donde se encontraba Endo y sintió un nudo en su garganta.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió en dirección a la habitación de Endo, debía detenerlo, tranquilizarlo y evitar que cometiera alguna locura debido a lo sucedido.

Debía evitar que se hiciera más daño.

Kazemaru observó, por unos segundo, como Gouenji salió corriendo en frente suyo y se adentraba a la habitación de su esposo antes de ir tras él con temor.

—No... ¡Él no puede...! ¡No él!—logró oír a Endo gritar con dolor antes de ver como este comenzaba a sufrir complicaciones para respirar.

—¡Está teniendo un ataque de pánico!—exclamó Gouenji—¡Traigan los tranquilizantes rápido!—pidió mientras se colocaba sus guantes y tomaba en manos una jeringa.

Observó como dos enfermeras sujetaban fuertemente a Endo para permitirle a Gouenji inyectarle aquel fármaco.

La mirada que Endo le dedicó, antes de caer dormido por el calmante, fue suficiente para saber que ya no sentía absolutamente nada por el.

El amor había acabado.

 ** _xxxxx_**

Hola!

Espero les este gustando el camino que va tomando esta pequeña historia


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven y sus personajes son propiedad de Level-5

Advertencia: Fanfic de genero Yaoi/BL (Boys Love/GAY), con AU, drama, personajes ooc, omegaverse, dolor, desamor, traicion, lenguaje vulgar u ofensivo, romance, infidelidad, posible muerte de personajes y violencia.

 ** _xxxxx_**

 ** _Capítulo 03: Confianza._**

Tanto Kazemaru como Hiroto se sienten horrible.

Después del abrupto despertar de Endo, ambos alfas fueron sacados de la habitación del omega y obligados a esperar que Gouenji terminara de examinarlo nuevamente.

Hiroto se mantenía concentrado en su smartphone mientras que Kazemaru solo se abstiene a observar los grisáceos azulejos del suelo del hospital.

Todo en su cabeza da vueltas una y otra vez.

El hecho de que Endo, su pareja, se encontrara ingresado en el hospital era demasiado para él y ahora se sumaba el hecho de haber perdido a un bebé.

Aquello era lo peor.

¿Como podria mirarlo a la cara ahora?

Todo era su culpa y estaba seguro de que Endo no lo perdonaría.

El sonido de la puerta principal de la sala de espera lo sacó de sus pensamiento y alzó su mirada encontrándose con Gouenji.

Rápidamente el y Kiyama se acercaron al doctor en busca de respuestas.

—¿Como se encuentra Endo?—pregunto Hiroto en cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

—Ahora mismo se encuentra descansando, su vida no corre peligro de momento—declara el beta calmando a ambos alfas—el problema es otro—comenta con amargura.

—¿Otro problema?—cuestiona Kazemaru con temor.

Gouenji toma aire y les dedicó una mirada seria a ambos alfas.

—Endo es un omega que acaba de perder a su bebé, esto podría causarle un gran shock ya que era el primero y le tenía un cariño especial—declara con seriedad—los omegas suelen tener un fuerte instinto maternal, es por ello que en cuanto Endo despertó se alteró tanto al darse cuenta que ya no estaba en cinta.

—¿Qué puede suceder si Endo sufre un shock por esto?—pregunto temeroso Hiroto.

—Se verá sumido en una gran depresión qué le impedirá alimentarse y cuidarse adecuadamente—aclaró el beta antes de dirigir su mirada al portapapeles qué tenía en manos—En el peor de los casos el podría morir—declaró.

Hiroto apretó con fuerza sus puños y mordió el interior de su boca.

El simple hecho de imaginar a Endo en aquella situación lo destruía por completo.

—¿Qué podemos hacer para evitar esto?—pregunto Hiroto con desesperación.

—Lo mejor en estos casos es no dejar solo al omega y hacerle saber que no está solo, su pareja enlazada debe ser su pilar—declaró Gouenji dirigiendo su mirada a Kazemaru quien se veía indeciso.

—Eso es…—intento hablar el peliazul.

—Eso es imposible—culminó Kiyama con impotencia—Kazemaru es el causante de todo esto, el no puede darle consuelo a Endo.

—No hay otra opción—aclaró Gouenji con calma—Endo y Kazemaru son pareja y están enlazados, aunque no lo parezca, aún existe un vínculo muy fuerte entre ellos—declaró sorprendiendo al de cabellos largos.

—Esta bien—bufo con cierta molestia e impotencia Hiroto. No puede confiar plenamente en el contrario.

Gouenji sonríe levemente y dirige su mirada a Kazemaru. Quiere creer que esto es lo correcto.

—Confiamos en ti, Kazemaru—declara Gouenji sobresaltado al peliazul—el bienestar de Endo depende solamente de ti ahora.

Kazemaru traga con fuerza al oír aquello.

No está seguro de lograrlo pero no tiene otra opción.

Debe ser fuerte y ayudar a Endo.

 ** _xxxxx_**

Hola!

Lamento volver con un capitulo tan corto, pero el bloqueo que he sufrido a sido terrible.

Escribia una y otra vez este capitulo y nada quedaba a mi gustó, finalmente he quedado conforme con esto y he decidido publicarlo.

Tengo claro el final y realmente no deseo hacer esto muy largo, asi que intentare retomarlo y darle un final!

En fin, muchas gracias por leer!

Que tengan un lindo dia!


	5. chapter 5

**Disclaimer**

: Inazuma Eleven y sus personajes son propiedad de Level-5

 **Advertencia** : Fanfic de genero Yaoi/BL (Boys Love/GAY), con AU, drama, personajes ooc, omegaverse, dolor, desamor, traicion, lenguaje vulgar u ofensivo, romance, infidelidad, posible muerte de personajes y violencia.

 **XxxX**

 **Capítulo 04: Recuerdos.**

Endo siempre fue capaz de recordar a la perfección cada momento junto a Kazemaru.

Recordaba la primera vez que lo vio adentrarse al salón de la universidad a la que asistían, la primera vez que intercambiaron palabras, su primer roce de manos, su primera cita, su primer beso, su primer desacuerdo, sus votos en el altar y la vez que ambos se fundieron en el deseo carnal de ser uno y decidieron unirse de por vida.

Cada momento significaba tanto para Endo que, si le preguntaran cuál era su favorito, simplemente no podría elegir uno. Amaba todos y cada uno de ellos.

Así mismo, también, Endo era capaz de recordar cada momento lleno de traición y decepción que aquel alfa le dio.

Como la primer vez que le gritó, la primera noche que durmió en la habitación de invitados, la primera vez que despertó y no sintió el cálido cuerpo de Kazemaru a su lado, la primera vez que desayuno solo, la primera vez que paso solo su aniversario, la primera noche que lloro en la soledad de su hogar y la primera vez que su marca ardió comunicando sobre el deseo que sentía su alfa por otra persona.

Cada recuerdo estaba acompañado de lágrimas y una horrible sensación de amargura en su pecho.

Pero, contrario a sus recuerdos felices, posee uno que siempre atesoro ingenuamente con cariño. Un recuerdo que siempre le dio esperanzas y le hizo creer que su relación con Kazemaru podría terminar bien.

Aquel recuerdo era cuando, cierta mañana, despertó en el sofá de la sala, luego de haber pasado toda la noche llorando y esperando a que su marido volviera a casa, unos minutos antes de la llegada de Kazemaru. Despertar solo en aquel departamento ya se había vuelto dolorosamente cotidiano.

Endo estaba dispuesto a levantarse y tomar un café cuando logró oír la puerta de entrada abrirse y cerrarse con tranquilidad.

La culinaria fragancia a menta de Kazemaru lo sorprendió e intuitivamente se acomodo en el sofá para recibirlo. Sin embargo, en cuando el contrario estuvo cerca de la sala, Mamoru, sintió como su corazón se oprimía al notar el aroma de otro omega en la ropa de su marido.

Sin el valor suficiente para enfrentar aquella realidad, Endo se recostó rápidamente sobre el sofá y optó por fingir dormir mientras oía los pasos de su pareja acercarse a su lugar y detenerse en frente suyo.

Logro oír a Kazemaru murmurar algo indescifrable antes de suspirar con cansancio y continuar con su camino a la habitación. En cuanto estuvo lejos, Endo se permitió abrir los ojos y sollozar.

Permaneció un par de minutos así hasta que escuchó los pasos de Kazemaru nuevamente. El moreno retomó su fingido sueño en espera de que el contrario se fuera para así, finalmente, poder llorar con libertad.

Sin embargo, contrario a todo pronóstico, Endo fue capaz de sentir como una cálida manta era acomodada sobre su cuerpo, seguidamente sintió como Kazemaru acariciaba su rostro y depositó un casto beso sobre su frente.

Posteriormente, Kazemaru, se apartó de él, tomó su abrigo y se dirigió a la puerta de entrada para marcharse. En cuanto Endo logro oír la cerradura de la entrada se enderezó en su lugar y se aferró a la manta qué Ichirouta le había puesto encima. Varias lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos y surcaron sus mejillas hasta caer sobre la tela.

Endo podía sentir como el lugar donde Kazemaru lo había acariciado y besado se mantenía cálido, su corazón latía con fuerza y una indescriptible felicidad lo envolvía.

Aquella simple acción fue suficiente para qué Endo tuviera esperanzas y creyera idiotamente que su relación con Kazemaru no estaba perdida.

Luego llegó lo sucedido en Osaka, durante una fiesta a la que asistió con su esposo, ambos bebieron y terminaron ebrios en la recámara. Fue entonces que paso.

El cálido toque de las manos de Kazemaru por todo su cuerpo, los besos llenos de pasión y las dulces palabras que susurro a su oido fueron mas que suficiente para reafirmar su amor por él.

Endo amaba a Kazemaru, lo amaba más que a nada y deseaba poder vivir una vida llena de felicidad a su lado. Fue entonces que, luego de lo sucedido, Mamoru dedujo que su esposo también lo quería.

Aquello fue el hincapié a un sin fin de momento penosos y llenos de dolor. Endo se propuso a hacer lo posible para que Kazemaru volviera a ser como antes con el, insistía en llamarlo, enviarle mensajes y cocinar para el. Comenzó a arreglarse más, a ser detallista y comprensivo con todo.

Pero nada sirvió y Endo se encontró con el rechazó de Kazemaru rápidamente. Aquello terminó por romper su corazón.

Cada día se preguntaba qué fue lo que hizo mal, qué fue lo que causó que su relación se fuera por el caño ¿Todo había sido su culpa? ¿Por ser un inútil en la limpieza? ¿Por no poder cocinar bien? ¿Por no poder satisfacer por completo a su esposo en la cama? ¿Por ser tan inútil?

Si era así lo lamentaba tanto, por no ser alguien bueno en la cocina, por no saber usar los productos de limpieza correctamente y por no ser lo suficiente para Kazemaru.

Cuando Endo estuvo a punto de rendirse ocurrió, comenzó a cansarse con el mínimo esfuerzo, su cabeza dolía varias veces al dia y en ocasiones se mareaba con facilidad. Inicialmente, Endo, ignoró todos sus síntomas por a la depresión que sentía debido al continuo pensamiento de que pronto, Kazemaru, aparecería frente a él y le pediría el divorcio.

No fue hasta que cierto Hiroto lo encontró en el suelo del baño, vomitando en el retrete, que se vio obligado a ir al hospital.

Luego de explicar sus síntomas y realizarse un chequeo completo, llegó la noticia más impactante de su vida: Se encontraba en cinta.

Decir que estaba sorprendido era poco, pues en toda su vida, Endo nunca se llegó a imaginar estar en una situación así. Rápidamente la sorpresa fue sustituida por felicidad. Estaba tan alegre por aquello que no pudo evitar llorar.

Una pequeña vida se estaba formando en su interior lentamente y eso le emocionaba. Tendría un bebé, un hijo, una familia. Sonaba tan hermoso.

Rápidamente se lo contó a Hiroto, su mejor amigo, y ambos se encontraron festejando el hecho. Todo era felicidad para Endo.

Pero no todo era para siempre y pronto Endo comenzó a preguntarse cómo darle la noticia a Kazemaru. Obviamente el era el padre y esperaba que la noticia lo alegrará aunque sea un poco.

Mamoru pasó meses intentando encontrar el momento adecuado para decírselo sin resultado alguno.

Cuando vio que su aniversario estaba cerca decidió decírselo ese mismo día, así qué hizo una reserva en un lujoso restaurante con la ayuda de Kiyama, se arregló lo mejor que pudo e invitó a Kazemaru.

Cuando el dia tan esperado llegó, Endo se encontró solo en aquel restaurante, esperando a Kazemaru por más de tres horas, pero este nunca llegó. Aquello fue suficiente para Endo.

En ese momento supo que era momento de aclarar las cosas, de ver si realmente su relación con Kazemaru valía la pena, debia enfrentarlo.

Quizás, cuando el alfa se enterara de qué iba a ser padre, podría cambiar y volver a ser aquel chico tan amable y dulce del que Endo se enamoró tiempo atrás.

Y si las cosas no resultaban así, Mamoru lo aceptaría. Amaba a Kazemaru, pero si las cosas no cambiaban el estaba dispuesto a rendirse.

No importaba si Kazemaru le pedía el divorcio o si ya no lo amaba, él podría afrontar todo eso porque no se encontraba solo. Endo ahora tenía una prioridad y esa era criar a su bebé en un hogar lleno de cariño. Algo que no conseguiría si Ichirouta no cambiaba.

El podría seguir adelante aun sin Kazemaru a su lado, porque no estaba solo.

O, al menos, eso creyó en aquel tiempo.

Ahora todo había cambiado a peor.

¿Qué sentido tenía todo ahora? Lo había perdido todo.

Su matrimonio.

Su amado.

Su bebé.

Estaba solo, lástima, roto y herido.

¿Porque debería seguir adelante? ¿Qué propósito podría tener?

Sin nadie a su lado, sin una familia y sin un hijo. Era doloroso.

Ya no existía razón alguna para seguir luchando.

Endo lo sabía, sabía qué ya no tenía nada a qué aferrarse para seguir adelante y es por ello que decidió simplemente dejarse ir.

Se entrego sin mas a todas las emociones negativas que siempre quisieron invadirlo, se permitió caer fondo y rendirse.

No escaparía y mucho menos lucharía.

 ** _Quería morir_**.


	6. chapter 5 (04-28 03:53:34)

Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven y sus personajes son propiedad de Level-5

Advertencia: Fanfic de genero Yaoi/BL (Boys Love/GAY), con AU, drama, personajes ooc, omegaverse, dolor, desamor, traicion, lenguaje vulgar u ofensivo, romance, infidelidad, posible muerte de personajes y violencia.

 **XxxxX**

 ** _Capítulo 05: Anelo._**

En cuanto su cuerpo toma asiento en una de las sillas de la cafetería del hospital, Hiroto, es capaz de sentir como todo su cuerpo se relaja e inevitablemente un suspiro abandona sus labios.

Ha pasado un día desde esa tarde en la que Endo lo llamo, adolorido y en llanto, para pedirle ayuda porque había sido atacado en la entrada de su hogar.

Así mismo, ha sido un día desde la última vez que logró oír su voz, la única vez que el omega fue capaz de hablar, luego del incidente, solo pudo gritar de dolor. Desde entonces, este cayó en un profundo sueño del cual no se sabía cuándo podría despertar.

Gouenji había dicho que aquello era debido al cansancio y los calmantes que debían administrarse por su reciente operación. Su cuerpo había pasado por mucho, así que lo mejor era que por el momento lo dejaran descansar lo suficiente.

Con eso dicho y junto a la insistencia del rubio, Kiyama finalmente decidido ir por una taza de café a la cafetería del establecimiento ya que, desde la noche anterior, cuando Endo fue sedado, el no a había sido capaz de alejarse de la habitación del omega y, por ende, tampoco de comer apropiadamente.

Era entrada la tarde y por el gran ventanal que se encontraba en el centro de la cafetería y conducía al jardín del hospital se podía ver un hermoso atardecer. Pronto llegaría el manto de la noche a cubrir todo.

Hiroto no pudo evitar sonreír al pensar qué a Endo le gustaría ver aquello, después de todo, a Mamoru siempre le gusto ver los atardeceres. El solía decir que, cuando veía los brillantes rayos naranjas del sol ocultarse, se relajaba y sentía que todas sus preocupaciones se desvanecian junto al sol. Endo amaba los atardeceres, hasta tal punto de haber realizado su boda bajo uno.

Mamoru era alguien de gustos tan simples pero encantador, de sentimientos fuertes y sonrisa sincera. Alguien a quién era fácil complacer y amar. Hiroto lo sabía muy bien, después de todo, conoce a Endo desde los catorce años.

Ambos eran mejores amigos en secundaria y formaron parte del mismo club de fútbol, luego fueron al mismo instituto y finalmente a la misma universidad. Eran inseparables.

Hiroto estuvo con Endo cuando conoció a Kazemaru y fue testigo de todo entre ellos. Como cuando se enamoraron, cuando empezaron una relación y cuando decidieron casarse.

Incluso cuando los problemas empezaron, fue Hiroto quién se mantuvo junto a Endo para consolarlo. _Todo porque lo amaba._

Si, Kiyama amaba a Mamoru, lo amaba desde la primera vez que lo vio, amaba todo de él, su sonrisa brillante, su actitud tan positiva, sus oscuros ojos y su gran corazón.

Lo amaba más que a nadie, pero nunca fue capaz de demostrarlo apropiadamente por miedo a ser rechazado y por ello terminó viendo como aquel chico de cabello azabache se enamoraba y construía una vida con otra persona.

Sin embargo, pese al dolor que eso le provocaba, Hiroto nunca se distanció de Endo y siempre se esforzó por mantenerse en contacto con él.

Podía aceptar que Mamoru no lo amaba, que solo lo veía como un amigo y nunca podrían ser amantes. Era doloroso, pero lo aceptaba.

Sin embargo, lo que nunca podría aceptar era alejarse de él, de dejar de ser su amigo, de dejar de estar a su lado y no ver su sonrisa cada dia.

Kiyama sabía perfectamente que si se alejaba de Endo, posiblemente moriría de tristeza. Porque aquel omega lo tenía perdidamente enamorado.

El repentino sonido de notificación de sus smartphone lo hizo salir de sus pensamiento y rápidamente lo sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta para comprobar de qué se trataba.

En cuanto deslizo la pantalla de bloqueo se encontró con un mensaje de Midorikawa, su asistente, en el inicio. En el mensaje se podía leer que todos los papeles y pruebas estaban preparadas para acusar a Kazemaru de fraude.

Hiroto respondio brevemente al mensaje y seguidamente salio de la aplicación de mensajería.

Posteriormente observo el fondo de pantalla que posee en su teléfono, en el se ve una fotografía de él y Endo, sonriendo con a un par de pequeñas botitas de lana en cada mano, aquella pequeña prenda era algo que ambos habían comprado para el bebé.

Una pequeña sonrisa se instaló en sus labios al recordar aquel dia que ambos pasaron la tarde juntos de compras.

Sin pensarlo mucho, Hiroto ingreso a su galería y observó su álbum de fotografías; deslizó su dedo por la pantalla táctil de aquel aparato y observó cada foto que poseía hasta que se detuvo a observar detenidamente una de ellas.

En la pantalla se podía apreciar a Endo mostrando, con felicidad, el primer ultrasonido que se había hecho del bebé. Aquello le destrozó el corazón.

Presionó el botón de bloqueo de su smartphone y dirigió su mirada a la mesa de la cafetería que se encuentra en frente suyo, su pecho duele, sus ojos pican y en su garganta se encuentra un nudo.

No puede, o mejor dicho, no quiere creer que todo ha terminado de aquel modo. Una tragedia.

Hace dos días había estado charlando con Mamoru, sobre sus planes futuros y ahora ambos se encuentran en el hospital. Se siente tan devastado.

Quizás, si hubiera tenido las agallas de confesar sus sentimientos a Endo esto nunca hubiera sucedido, quizás Endo nunca se hubiera enamorado de Kazemaru y mucho menos casado con el.

Si las cosas hubieran sido así, quizás, Mamoru nunca habría sufrido.

Kiyama mordió con fuerza su labio inferior ante aquel pensamiento.

Sabe qué de nada sirve pensar aquello porque lo hecho, hecho está y nada se puede cambiar, pero eso no le quita lo doloroso.

Quiere que Endo sea feliz, que viva en paz y comodidad. Lo quiere junto a él, ser egoísta y tenerlo a su lado para siempre, quiere ser su pareja.

Hiroto no puede evitar sentir dolor en su pecho ante aquel anelo. Sabe, mejor que nadie, que posiblemente eso nunca suceda.

Sin más qué hacer, Kiyama se pone de pie y traza su camino a la habitación de Endo, no quiero permanecer más tiempo lejos de él.

 **XxxxX**

Hey!

Lamento tardar tanto en actualizar ;-; las cosas se conplicaron un poco pero prometo no abandonar la historia, quizas las actualizaciónes tarden pero no planeo dejarla sin terminar :')

En fin, muchas gracias por leer!

Espero tengan un bonito día~


End file.
